


今夜让我成为你的晚餐

by Bingshi250



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 06:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21453526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bingshi250/pseuds/Bingshi250
Relationships: Kim Jisoo/Lalisa Manoban | Lisa
Kudos: 65





	今夜让我成为你的晚餐

《今夜让我成为你的晚餐》

*pwp

吵架就是这样，她说一句她应一句，敷衍又随性的“嗯”或者“哦”。Lisa不知道金智秀又在因为什么和她生气，同平日温和冷静的人吵架最伤神，战线无限拉长，雪白色的战线，起因是什么，为何这么做，要持续多久，雪雾霭霭，一片空白，无从知晓。现在Lisa站在玄关处脱下尖端沾着一点湿漉漉的泥土的鞋，靠着鞋柜的地方立着一把还淌着水的黑色男式长伞。这是首尔的雨天。  
现在的天气倒是让她想起很多有意思的东西。比方说，上一次吵架是什么时候？太久了，和金智秀吵起来不容易。天气怎么样？晴天还是雨天。在哪里？宿舍还是家。零零散散，无从回想。换言之，她只记得和好的过程，那就是做爱。如此突兀，如此直接。金智秀破天荒地跪下来，给她口交，用牙齿咬开裤链，声音锋锐。在性上她其实天生敏感而体贴，还有一些胆怯和羞涩。堤坝第一次决堤，欲望的潮浪第一次涌进田野，又像火种投入漫无边际的草原。因为内敛而羞于开口赞誉的尺寸，舔舐的技巧当然是稚嫩而生疏的，基于本能的讨好和索求。从客厅开始，第一次射精射在脸上，Lisa把金智秀压在手编羊毛地毯上，首先把她单薄的衬衫往上撩起，邀请从被单薄肋骨包裹的心房里传出来。她把手伸进还被内衣束缚着的乳房。在卧室结束，好多次好多次，金智秀坐在Lalisa身上，潮湿的头发，一缕一缕的，沿着脸部的曲线紧贴着，眼睛前也挂着几根，遮挡住一些轻蔑得像是国王俯视臣子那样的眼神。被顶到子宫口后出于本能发出的叫声消耗嗓子，这时候声音近乎嘶哑暗沉，遥远而沉重，像一段雾霾天气里扯出来的一段深灰色的雾。Lisa应该记得，她说的是……

“回来了啊。”

钥匙刚刚旋了一圈Lisa就被这样的声音吓到，毕竟这个家里除了金智秀还能有谁。冷战了好一段日子，印象里这是金智秀第一次跟她说话。尽管实际上每一回都是金智秀主动来和好，这或许就是开启一次又一次冷战的祸根。  
她立刻意识到这是金智秀在示弱，她示弱的方式总是直接到让人惊奇。在推开门之前，Lisa绝对没想过自己会看到这样一副景象。  
视觉效果，设计理念，这些似乎都没有深究的必要，向来在这种场合里Lisa首先思考的都是动机。现在金智秀趴在桌子上，侧着身子，平静的，白皙修长的腿露出来，踩在椅子上的高跟鞋包裹住脚踝，往上到大腿根部一片赤裸，全都是雪白的，雪白的。故技重施。Lisa想起上一回吵架，金智秀穿的是长长的白t和到膝盖的黑袜，身体除了细瘦的胳膊只露出腿根往下膝盖往上那一块白皙肌肤。但是Lisa又一次地上当了。  
动机，动机是什么。  
“没有做饭。”  
“现在我是你的晚餐。”  
无从探索。  
Lisa发现，好像只要是金智秀埋下的火种，她都心甘情愿用血液承载。  
现在她开始观察她，观察她被冰原覆盖了几天的身体。既然金智秀自己选择了焚身以火，那她作为伴侣当然有义务让冰川塌陷：从眼睛开始。金智秀坐在桌子上，长腿勾住Lisa的腰，闭着眼睛，让Lisa吻化她。眼角压着一道浅红色的印痕，像是哭过，Lisa察觉得到，并用她的嘴唇纹印那里。  
本来不会如此温存，只是每次都是这样，从亲吻开始，再生气也不会逾矩，上一次吵架也是这样的，Alpha推开门后就被按在墙上接吻。交换的是——温度？情绪？…每次Lisa胡思乱想的时候，金智秀就会将她修长的手指拢起来，轻柔地隔着布料去碰Alpha硬起的腺体。现在也是这样。  
然而她并不急着开幕，不急切地恳求尺寸惊人的阴茎插进来。智秀总是这样，愈生气愈冷静，Lisa知道她在生气。埋于三英尺之下的不满到了临界点就会爆发，她不敢去问，是恨自己无数次的不回应吗，她想是吧。Lisa看起来热情轻佻，在这种情况下却时常迟钝到进退两难。好像一直以来都是如此，金智秀很擅长抚慰她，享有绝对的主导权，像母亲一样，还那么年轻，耐心地缓慢地包容Lisa锋锐的棱角。但终归只比Lisa大了两岁，也会离经叛道，以及沉默地孕育不满与愤怒。  
“坐下。”她闭着眼睛，哑着嗓子发号施令。这种情况下，她说什么，Lisa就会做什么。再说，要做什么她也再有预料。她乖乖坐在椅子上，低下眼睛看着金智秀缓缓地将高跟鞋鞋跟落在地上，然后双膝着地的跪下来。就在她的两腿之间。Lisa今天的裤子也有拉链，但金智秀不再打算用牙齿咬开它。指骨碰在细瘦单薄的胯骨，Lisa握住她的手，手指有些发抖地褪下了裤子。紧张，为什么会紧张，金智秀很少给她口交，大概是因为这是一种完全丧失主导权的姿态，一种臣服，一种讨好，也可能是一种警告。她的手指很柔软，温度偏高，隔着布料也能察觉得到，一寸一寸地摸索着，浅灰色的布料，被凸起的腺体撑得发白。在她手指下跃动着的酥酥麻麻的快感经由神经元传输到大脑，让Lisa舒服到难耐地发出低声的喘息。她于是将手指贴着肌肤滑进内裤里，将它褪下来，然后，她那硬得发烫的腺体终于能立在黄昏的空气里。当顶端被卷入一场温暖的漩涡时，Lisa本能性地缩了一下肩。  
她那里太大，能够笑成爱心的嘴唇难以完全含入，何况技术也并不娴熟。金智秀低着头，从Lisa的视角里只能看到鸦羽般漆黑的头发以及耳朵上殷红的一寸皮肤。正用双手握着腺体的底部，笨拙地伸出舌头舔着阴茎的顶端，很小心地濡湿了那一块紫红色。如此仔细、如此刻苦地学习，仿佛正在进行的是餐厅里的晚宴，而她在品鉴。  
如此耐心、如此缓慢，以致于好久之后，金智秀才勉勉强强地把整个腺体弄湿。  
技巧是生疏到近乎拙劣的，平心而论，这样的性服务总是畸形的癖好被满足带来的快感胜过生理性愉悦，——总是将她拿捏在手心的，高高在上的受害者，就算是出于报复心理，出于愤怒，单单愿意跪在她两腿之间进行简单的口交这样一件事，也能轻而易举地取悦这个无辜又懵懂的加害者。Lisa在让人眩晕的性沼泽里迷迷糊糊地捏住金智秀的下巴，逼迫她抬起头来，性器连着唾液从口腔里滑出来，顶端抵在性感的唇珠上，这让金智秀不满地眯了一下眼睛。心形的嘴唇，现在水光潋滟的，因为有一段时间口腔被填满而难以合上的唇缝，源源不绝地向外流淌淫靡的、情色的水液，性的养料。沿着下巴滴落，落进塌陷的，由锁骨围建的山谷里。欲望不断发酵，再翻越山谷后往下流淌，她的乳房，她的小腹，她在高潮时能盛着一块月光的肚脐眼，一切都——  
毋庸置疑地，Lisa是后知后觉地才察觉到自己射精的。又和上次一样，射在她精致的脸上，肮脏的白，黏稠的、带着浑浊的白，一大部分都覆盖在唇形上，随着呼吸的节奏而流进嘴巴里。她，本来应该道歉，但她没有反应过来，迷茫又迟钝。直到金智秀双腿发软地站起来，给她落下一片阴影，Lisa才猛然地回过神来。大概是因为跪太久了，现在金智秀站得有些发颤，但看Lisa的目光依然是平静的，瞳孔漆黑一片，整个眼睛都呈现出暗沉幽深的颜色。  
又是这样，对方的手指又一次碰在阴茎上促使其勃起的时候，Lisa恍惚地这样想。上一次也是这样，腿根处没有任何遮掩…甚至连润滑都做好了。Lisa难以想象她是怎么用手肘撑在大理石洗漱台上给自己做扩张。然后她会像上次那样，手指弯下扣住她宽大的肩膀，没有指甲，但力度很重，没有收敛，像是要抓出伤痕。她平时当然不这样，在床上总是抓着被单求饶，绝对不会用伤害Lisa的方式转移疼痛。现在不一样，现在她在生气。情绪难得立在感性的左岸。往日里她总在右岸，难过也是理智的，现在不一样。她站着，眼睛黑沉沉的，将下嘴唇咬得发白，手指还停留在Alpha的腺体上，然后闭着眼睛，抬着胯，缓缓坐了下去。这是惩戒，金智秀太擅长这种把戏，表面上她在伤害自己取悦他人，毕竟Lisa那里太粗长，才刚刚坐下一寸就疼得眼冒金星。膝盖抵着座椅，手抓着肩膀，正在一寸一寸地把自己嵌进去。  
再不爱展示软弱也只是肉体凡躯，在挺鼻被烟火伤到时也被疼痛刺激到落泪。现在也一样，扩张工作做得不够好，前戏也并没有，像直撞上冰山的游轮。疼，太疼了，下嘴唇被咬得更加苍白，眼角都发红，黑沉沉的眼睛里甚至浮起一阵迷蒙的水雾，然而目光仍然是冷漠而沉静的。这么大的性器，她几乎是每进入一寸就要停下来喘息，肩膀和双腿都抖动着，休息一段时间后又直起腰来往里面嵌。阴茎像利剑，像探路杖，总之，在她泥泞拥挤的穴道里艰难地开拓着。  
Lisa现在坐着，也咬着厚厚的嘴唇，不敢与金智秀对视，更不敢轻举妄动。实际上这更像是对Lisa的惩戒，她还不知道她做错了什么，然而她的义人已将她捆绑在十字架上鞭挞她的灵魂，火种在脚掌下一片漆黑，几欲点燃。她们有好长一段时间没做，现在她的性器正被金智秀紧紧地吸着，然而她不能把她抱起来按在桌子上发狠地操，这是第二种惩罚。  
“Lisa。”  
性器已经抵进去一半的时候，金智秀用沙哑着声音说：“看着我。”她这么说，但并没有期待Lisa的回应，只是偏头冷笑了一声，自顾自地往下说：  
“你还是不打算跟我道歉。”  
“你是不是以为……你什么都没做错，是不是觉得你很了不起？”  
后面几个字说的时候声音已经在发抖，Lisa不知道是出于疼痛还是真正难受到想要落泪。她正逼迫自己抬起眼睛看金智秀，在对上那双漆黑但一片水雾的眼睛又怯懦地避开了，带着哭腔说：“本来就不是我的错……”  
“喜欢你才一直说喜欢你，明明是欧尼每次都不回应我，总是说，不喜欢，不要，总是在嫌弃我…”  
“所以，”金智秀不理会她的哭腔，声音更加冷冽起来，迷蒙的冷冽，冬季的晨雾，她低着眼，喘着气说：“就可以不顾我的感受，和其他人有过界的亲密？”  
“你是不是以为我一定会因为在乎你而难过？”  
“你是不是觉得…要这样让我难受才会相信我对你说过的话？”  
“你知不知道，”  
每一个字都沉重，像是舌头下压了一块石头，金智秀说这些话的时候额头上全是汗，沿着下巴碎在锁骨里，往下又流过乳房，小腹，高潮时能盛着一块月光的肚脐眼，一切都……  
“你这样对我…我就算是没有心，也会长出来然后再碎掉的啊……”  
唯独这一句话轻如叹息，轻飘飘的，像是一被风吹就会散掉。随之飘落进Lisa的身体的还有一滴轻盈的眼泪。这眼泪反而更像石头一样砸落下来，沉重的，压在理智的线上。急切的，猛烈的，然后——  
理智决堤，Lisa忽然扣着腰，把金智秀抱起来压在桌子上。散落在桌子上的凌乱的长发，一缕一缕的，像满地的春天的落樱。这是首尔的雨季，她觉得智秀是花朵，大雨里被淋湿到糜烂的易折之花，在雨的拍打下娇艳欲滴。腺体已经进入很深，她把金智秀的双腿折起来，轻而易举地向前顶到子宫口。Lisa忽然发了狂，从前她从没有进得这么深，从未如此疯狂而毫无保留过。现在什么都是养料，雨声是，年上的哭声和喘息是，绵延的水声和撞击声是。她不停息、不保留、不分神地用力操弄着。智秀呢，她从来没想过自己能这么湿，能容纳下这么大的腺体，她现在觉得浑身轻飘飘的，像春天里的花瓣，正在被雨浇灌，她需要爱，很多很多爱，需要爱的滋养，在首尔的雨季里永远芳香馥郁。

FIN


End file.
